Xerxes Break x Reader: 'Giving life'
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: So I wrote this for a contest. Yep! That was my inspiration, hence the theme. Anyways Yes I know what I just did... I realize that as I'm clutching my keyboard on the ground crying... -Sorry. Anyways, this is for a contest in one of my groups ! Wish me luck!


**THEME: "Life isn't about getting and having, it's about giving and being."**  
><em>WARNING: There are spoilers up ahead as well as ALL OF THE FEELS!<em>

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. It was sunny outside with a few cotton-ball-like clouds drifting through the otherwise clear sky. The temperature was perfect. It was a perfect day for a _tea party_.

You had just woken up, now sitting on your bed, and began to stretch when a man appeared out from underneath your bed, wearing his usual attire. Although you should have been used to it, you immediately grabbed a pillow and flung it into his face, shrieking. The white-haired man chuckled and pulled the pillow off of his face, revealing his single crimson eye, glittering in amusement. He wore a slight smirk as he studied your wide, (e/c) eyes and messy (h/l), (h/c) hair. He clutched his blue doll, Emily, in his right hand against his chest, her long, brown hair spread across his chest.

He chuckled once again and waved. "Sleep well, (y/n)?"

Slightly grumbling, you replied quietly, looking away, "yeah… no thanks to you." You tucked a strand of hair that had strayed away from the rest behind your ear in embarrassment. Crossing your arms over your chest, you looked back to him… except he wasn't there.

"I'm glad!" At some point, he'd managed to get out from under your bed and sit next to you, Emily now sitting on his shoulder.

He laughed at your reaction when you jumped so high, you nearly fell off of the bed, letting out a squeak of surprise. A slight blush colored your cheeks as you squeaked out a small, "sh-shuddup!"

A smile grazed his lips as he ruffled his hands through your hair, messing it up even more than it already had been. You couldn't help but smile at his playful gesture.

Slightly pushing him away from you in a friendly and playful manner, you said, "Break! I just woke up and you're already starting this?!" The smile you had developed hadn't left as you said every word.

"Why, of course, Milady!" He caught your hand as you pushed him and pulled you towards him.

"Ah! D-don't you dare-!" The words hadn't even left your mouth as he pinned you down to the bed and began to tickle you. You couldn't help but laugh and giggle ad he found the sensitive parts of your body. He only stopped when he noticed that you were beginning to turn bright red from the lack of oxygen, his lips forming an amused smirk.

You took a moment to catch your breath before pushing him off of you, smiling. "Get off of me, old man!"

He chuckled at the name you called him whenever you seemed truly happy. Although, it was true; he had aged to his 106th year while his body forever remained at the age of 24.

You brushed the wrinkles out of your (f/c) nightgown after sitting back up, while Break had gotten up and was now wondering across the room, over to your closet. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it open with a slight tug. Smiling, he stated, "well, Milady, this is the perfect day for-"

Before he could finish, you giggled and said, "A tea party. Yes, I noticed how beautiful the weather is today." You made your way over to him, smiling.

He let out a deep chuckle that rumbled from within his chest. "You know me so well!"

You quickly shooed him out of your room so you could get dressed. A quick search through your closet led you to find your favorite (f/c) dress, which you hurriedly put on. You found the shoes that were intended to go with the dress and slipped those on. After running a brush through your hair, you walked towards the door.

Flinging open the door, you nearly tripped over Break, who had been waiting for you right outside your door. You jumped slightly, not expecting him to be _right_ there.

"My, my… aren't you jumpy today," he said with a chuckle.

You ignored his statement and proceeded to exit the building. He walked beside you, offering his arm for you to take, murmuring a soft, "you look lovely." He smiled in delight when you ever-so-gently placed your hand on it, feeling the warmth of your touch. You walked outside after he pulled the front door open for you, a gentle breeze flowing through the air, making your (h/l) wave.

A gentle smile made its way onto your lips as you embraced how amazing it was; the beautiful scenery and the perfect day. Break guided you over to a table that had already been set up for his tea party. Oz, Sharon, Alice, Oscar, and Gilbert were all already there, chatting, bickering, smiling, and, more-or-less, enjoying the day.

'Everything is so happy,' you thought, still smiling as everyone noticed your arrival and said their greetings, to which you returned. Break guided you to your chair, which had you sitting between him and Gilbert. Alice sat across from you, Oz to her right and Oscar on her left. Sharon sat on the other side of Break.

The hours seemed to fly by as everyone thoroughly enjoyed the tea party. It was really the perfect day. Both breakfast and lunch were delicious. The desserts that Break served that had been put together by Gilbert were phenomenal. Everyone was getting along, even Alice and Gilbert.

It was approaching five o' clock in the evening when the sky was no longer clear. It was filled with dense, grey clouds that made everything look rather ominous.

Break, who had begun to clean up after the tea party, sighed. "It's a shame that our tea party can't go on…"

Letting out a small chuckle, which, in turn, immediately made him smile, you replied, "yes. But it was fun while it lasted!"

He chuckled, "you always seem to look at thinks in a positive way, (y/n)"

"Of course!" You smirked, saying, "I need to make sure I grow as old as you!"

With a smile still on his lips, Break rolled his eyes, continuing to clean.

You moved to help him, but you realized that the ground had begun to shake. 'An earthquake?' The ground only shook for a few seconds before it just _stopped_.

"(Y/n)! Watch out!" You hear Oz call out to you. You swiftly turned around to an enormous chain standing directly in front of you. Your breath hitched as you backed away quickly, stumbling over your own feet, causing you to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Break instantly appeared in front of you, sword in hand, ready to defend you.

The chain, which took the shape of a gigantic black cat, lunged for Break. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get you out of the way in time, so he attempted to block the attack, but he was flung backwards, taking the full force of it. He hit a tree with an ear-splitting crack, the sound of the tree itself being damaged and multiple bones being broken, and fell to the ground. He let out a gasp of pain, blood dripping from his mouth. His shirt had been ripped from where the chain's claws had come into contact with it, and it left Break with a gash across his chest that bled heavily.

Your eyes widened and you quickly got up and ran towards him. "B-Break!" As you got closer to him, you could see the devastating wounds on his body. Break looked up at the sound of your voice and quickly got up, ran towards you, and pulled you into a tight hug. His actions confused you, until you heard a loud gunshot that you knew didn't originate from Gilbert's gun. Break whimpered in pain. Putting two and two together, you quickly realized that he had been shot be the contractor of the chain.

Gilbert had taken action by then, having already sent away Oz, Alice, and Sharon with Oscar to look after them, and calling Raven to fend off the other chain. Gilbert, after finding where the gunshot had originated from, was fighting the contractor of the chain.

Tears began to form in your (e/c) orbs as you felt his grip on you weaken and his form start to go limp. He started to fall backwards, but you caught him, though he was a bit heavy for you, so you fell onto the ground with his head in your lap.

He looked up at you, sadness making itself present in his crimson eye. Smiling weakly, he said, "you need to get out of here, Milady…" He grunted in pain.

"N-not without you," you stuttered, tears now falling down to stain your cheeks.

His hand found its way to your chin-line as he caressed your head, still smiling. "I'll be fine… Just… get out of here."

Sniffling, you replied, "N-no! I won't leave without you!"

"I see…" He sighed and said softly, "well, at least I will be spending my final moments with the one I love…"

"Don't say that!" Your voice cracked as tears clouded your vision. What exactly he said hadn't quite phased you yet. "Please! I don't want you to…" You couldn't finish your sentence.

His thumb brushed over your cheek, wiping away the tears. "Please… don't cry, (y/n)…" You couldn't answer him, your chest beginning to hurt from the pain you were currently experiencing. He shakily moved his hand to the back of your head. He forced himself to sit up. His lips met yours softly, tenderly, passionately, yet… weakly. The kiss only lasted a moment before he laid his head back down on your lap, a gentle smile grazing his lips, the same one from that morning. He closed his eye and sniffled, a tear that had been forming finally falling from his right eye. "I-I love you, (y/n)… and I'm sorry…"

You whimpered and your chest tightened more, tears now streaming down your face. It had begun to rain, so it was hard to tel. "I…," you hugged him, crying out, "Don't apologize damn it! I-I love you too, Xerxes! Please don't leave me!"

Break kept his eye closed, tears now streaming down his face as well. He smiled thoughtfully, saying, "To be honest… I… don't want… to die. I'm afraid…"

"Then let me save you! Please! I will do whatever it takes!" You couldn't help but panic, truly afraid of losing him.

"Everything must die eventually…" He opened his eye, looking into yours. "But… at least-"

"No! Please!"

"-I… could give my life… for the one I truly loved… above anyone else!"

You wailed, "please don't leave me!"

He pulled you into a kiss for the last time. You tangled your fingers into his snow-white hair, desperate to keep him with you, in that position, as long as you could.

He pulled away after a while, breathing heavily, tears still staining the right side of his face, that gentle smile of his returning. "I… will never… leave you… (y/n)…" he fell silent, the once playful and happy light in his eyes fading. The smile on his lips slowly disappeared.

"X-Xerxes!" His name came out as a whisper as you cradled his body, which was now growing cold. "It's j-just a nightmare! I-I'm going to wake up!" You couldn't say anymore. You knew it was real. You knew you would never again wake to find the white-haired man under your bed, nor would he be there to escort you down the hall to his own tea party. Never again would you be able to play with the man you'd happily called 'old man'. You would never again be able to experience the love he felt for you in that moment when your lips met his. No. This was the last time you'd ever feel Xerxes Break in your arms ever again.


End file.
